Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a shoe sole, and more particularly to a method for manufacturing a shoe sole with multi-material spikes.
Related Prior Art
Shoe spikes are normally provided on the golf shoe sole in order to provide shock absorption and improve grip. As shown in FIG. 1, a shoe sole 10 is provided with a plurality of metal spikes 11 which are screwed onto the shoe sole 10, and then the shoe sole 10 is fixed to a shoe (not shown). However, this way of manufacturing is not only complicated but also is not suitable for mass production. Besides, torque will be produced onto the spikes 11 to cause rotation of the spikes 11 when a user wearing the shoes walks, as a result, the spikes 11 are likely to get loose from the shoe sole 10 after a certain period of time. Furthermore, metal nuts have to be embedded in the shoe sole 10 so that the spikes 11 can be screwed onto the shoe sole 10, which is likely to cause water seepage into the shoe sole 10.
Therefore, a method for manufacturing a shoe sole with plastic spikes was proposed, wherein the plastic spikes are made by plastic injection molding in order to reduce material cost while improving manufacturing efficiency. However, the shoe sole still has to be embedded with metal nuts during injection molding to allow for screwing of plastic spikes into the shoe sole. Therefore, the water seepage problem remains unsolved. Besides, the positions where the metal nuts are embedded are fixed and unchangeable, which means the distances between the spikes cannot be adjusted to meet different requirements of the user's.
Of course, there is another type of shoe sole with spikes, wherein the shoe sole is made of rubber while the spikes are made of plastic. Since the conditions and ways of forming the rubber and the plastic are different, the rubber and plastic have to be manufactured differently and then glued together. However, if the glue is not evenly applied, which will adversely affect the connection stability between shoe sole and the spikes.
Therefore, the configuration and structure of the existing spikes are limited due to the methods for making the spikes are the same. The spikes need to be screwed into the shoe sole and therefore have to be rotated, so that the spikes can be taken out during demolding process. However, the method for making the spikes has a great influence on the shape design of the spikes due to the fact that the spikes have to be arranged in a concentric circular array. Besides, in order for the spikes to be screwed into the shoe sole, the nuts must be embedded into the shoe sole before injection molding, which, however, will increase the thickness of the shoe sole.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.